1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an adhesive film, an optical member including the same, and an optical display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical display includes display elements including a window film, a conductive film, an organic light emitting diode, and the like. In the optical display, various display elements are attached to each other via optically clear adhesives (OCAs). Recently, a flexible optical display has been developed. To this end, an adhesive film is required to have good foldability while securing good reliability by preventing delamination or bubble generation under temperature variation or thermal impact conditions of high temperature, room temperature, and low temperature.
Such an adhesive film is used in an optical display and is required to have high peel strength not only at room temperature but also at high temperature. However, even when the adhesive film exhibits high peel strength at room temperature, the adhesive film generally suffers from deterioration in peel strength at high temperature. Moreover, an adhesive film exhibiting a large difference in peel strength or modulus between high temperature and room temperature can deteriorate reliability of the optical display.
The background technique of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2007-0055363 A.